Raffia/Companion
Raffia is an optional boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party alongside her sisters. Recruitment Either make peace between the plant tribe and insect tribe or side with the plants. Afterwards, you can pay them 10,000G to hire all three. If you decline once, they lower the price to 5,000G. Decline twice and they'll throw in a small medal. They will not bargain any lower then that. They can not be recruited if you side with the insect tribe. Biography One of 3 Canaan Sisters. They were hired to take out the insect tribe. If you make peace between the tribes, they are all taken out by Tezcatlipoca. Afterwards, without a job the party can hire them in order to recruit them. If you side with the insects, they gang up on the party, but are ultimately defeated. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "The plant tribe are mostly gentle, but... There are exceptions, like us." "I'm tired of melting insects. I'd like to dissolve humans... fufufu." "My digestive juices contain special enzymes. They induce ecstasy upon those submerged in them." "Dorothy is temperamental and frivolous, but... She is still my cute little sister." "Because this is a war, our mercenary job is progressing... Because we can eat the enemies that we melt, it's like killing two birds with one stone." "You shall also melt inside of my pitcher... Of course, you will also shoot out all of your semen while inside..." "I'm different from the Pitcher Plant Girl. It'd be best to not let your guard down..." "Prey soaking in my pitcher will slowly melt... I take pleasure in watching this." "My older sister, Deana, lacks passion. Carnivorous plants should be sweet and passionate to their prey..." "Sometimes, I want to dissolve elves and eat them... Would it not be possible to entice them with pleasure?" "It is fatal to fall into lust here. Let me give you some medicine..." (+1 De-Love Potion.) "Let me give you some money..." (+ 1965G) "I'll give you this. I can't help this if I want to survive..." (+1 Skull) "I want to melt something... Could you give me some meat?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "I'll have to reward you... Ufufu." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I'll have your life as compensation then..." "Could you give me some money...?" (Give 1179G) *Yes - "I'll have to reward you... Ufufu." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I'll have your life as compensation then..." "Could you give me some antidote grass? It is an essential item for fighting insects..." (Give 1 Antidote Grass) *Yes - "I'll have to reward you... Ufufu." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I'll have your life as compensation then..." "I often get into fights with my older sister Deana over disagreements. Who would you take sides with in that case?" *Raffia - "You have good ideas. As thanks, allows me to melt you sweetly..." (+10 Affinity) *Deana - "What, you'd side with my ruthless older sister...? People like you should be dissolved..." (-5 Affinity) *Dorothy - "My younger sister does not concern me..." "I keep on thinking "Why don't I have a better name?" " *A cuter name would be better - "Something cute... Are you stupid? Please melt..." (-5 Affinity) *A beautiful name would be better - "Well, I am beautiful... Since I'm in a good mood, let me give you a melting." (+10 Affinity) *It suits you well - "Indeed, it seems you want to be melted..." (-5 Affinity) "By preying upon a single human, I'll be able to live comfortably for a month. Isn't it a nice feeling, being full...?" *I won't forgive that! - "Fufufu... You will become my nourishment." *It's fuel-efficient. - "Am I some kind of makina...?" *I can last longer - "Well then... Let's try melting you." (+10 Affinity) "The insects are surprisingly delicious. What do you think...?" *Refuse - "Really... I like being able to eat them. Let me dissolve and give them to you." *Try just a little... - "You might get hooked... Ufufu." *They're actually my favorite food. - "I see, you appear to be from a similar food culture. We seem to get along, ufufu..." (+10 Affinity) "Would you like to melt in my pitcher...?" *I want to melt - "Then, let me melt you as you desire..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to melt - "You refuse? Humans like you should dissolve in my sticky juices..." *I'm already melting. - "How? I'm not seeing it... Should I melt you again just to be sure?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Raffia: "There are times when companions get inside my pitcher. I'd like to melt them, but I'll give them back as you expected..." With Kazura: Kazura: "Ah, Raffia! You're very famous in the pitcher plant industry!" Raffia: "I'm very honored. ...What is that industry?" Kazura: "The Monthly Nepenthes rates your popularity as top class! I admire you too!" Raffia: "Monthly Nepenthes? ...What periodical is that?" With Dorothy: Dorothy: "Ah, Raffia... Has any prey gotten inside your pitcher?" Raffia: "Hey hey... Don't look inside my pitcher. If you want prey, catch it yourself." Dorothy: "But Raffia, you're always soaking high-quality prey. Couldn't you share just a little with your adorable younger sister...?" Raffia: "It can't be helped... Here, I'll share the meat of this wild boar." With Deana: Raffia: "Ah, older sister... How is our financial situation these days?" Deana: "It's not very good. In essence, it feels like we're working for free..." Raffia: "In that case, let's search for a new employer..." Deana: "But if you're looking for three meals a day with naps and a castle with private quarters... That's not easy to find." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Raffia: "Ah, I accidently breathed in my aroma..." Raffia was soaked in ecstasy... becomes Tranced 2nd Action: Raffia: "Be immersed in the ecstasy of my sweet aroma..." uses Aroma of Intoxication 3rd Action: Raffia: "Now, I'll melt you..." uses Digestive Slime on a random foe 4th Action: Raffia: "Ufufufu..." Raffia is giggling... happens 5th Action: Raffia: "Please have these melted leftovers..." Raffia presents a gift! Skull Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Canaan Sisters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2